Leifang/Gallery
The following is the gallery for the playable character, Leifang. Concept Art DOA1 Arcade Leifang Concept.png|Early concept art - DOA1 12281511.png|Concept art (top right) - DOA1 File:Doa1-concept2.jpg|Costume concept with Kasumi, Jann Lee and Bayman - DOA1 File:DOA1 Art Girls.png|Costume concepts with Kasumi and Tina - DOA1 File:DOA1LeiFangconcept.jpg|Costume concept - DOA1 (PlayStation) File:girls00.jpg|Artwork with Ayane and Kasumi - DOA1 (PlayStation) File:DOA2LeiFangconcept.jpg|Costume concepts - DOA2 File:LeiFang dress.jpg|Costume concept - DOA2 File:doaxconceptnew03.jpg|Artwork - DOA3 File:doaxconceptnew21.jpg|Artwork with Jann Lee (bottom left) - DOAXBV Mariposa-Leifang-Brad.jpg|Costume concepts (right side) - DOA5 pic_hwc_05_d.jpg|Trick-or-Treat Halloween concept - DOA5U 144.jpg|Halloween 2014 concept - DOA5U LEIF.jpg|Design Contest (2014) - DOA5LR Post-246-0-04529000-1414130500.jpg|Beach Party concept with Momiji, Rachel, and Kokoro - DOA5LR CF4oTQXWoAAllRf.jpg|Leifang Halloween 2015 concept - DOA5LR Doa5la 02 cs1w1 854x480.jpg|Leifang Halloween 2016 concept (left) - DOA5LR IMG_20170426_193550.jpg|Halloween 2017 costume concept - DOA5LR Renders lei_1u.gif|''DOA1'' File:DOA1LeiFang.jpg|''DOA1'' File:DOA1LeiFang2.jpg|''DOA1'' File:DOA1LeiFang3.jpg|''DOA1'' Leifang render 2.jpg|''DOA2'' File:Leifang render.jpg|''DOA2'' File:DOA2LeiFang.jpg|''DOA2'' File:DOAP Render Fang.jpg|''DOAP'' Image:DOAD Fang Profile.png|''DOAD'' File:DOAD Render Fang.jpg|''DOAD'' File:DOAD Render Fang 3.jpg|''DOAD'' File:DOAD Render Fang 4.jpg|''DOAD'' DOA5 Leifang Render.png|''DOA5'' Promotional Images Doaprotoposter.png|Early promotional poster showing a prototype Lei Fang (second from left) - DOA1 Image:doapsx-girls.jpg|''DOA1'', with Kasumi and Tina File:leifang02.jpg|''DOA1'' File:leifang03.jpg|''DOA1'' Leifang01.jpg|''DOA1'' PlayStation Magazine cover.jpg|''DOA1'', cover of the File:Lei Fang 6.jpg|''DOA3'' File:DOAXBV Lei Fang Lime Bikini.jpg|''DOAXBV'' Leifang EGM poster.jpg|''DOAXBV'' EGM-exclusive poster Image:LIE.png|''DOAXBV'' File:DOAU Fang.jpg|''DOA2U'' Image:Lei Fang 9.jpg|''DOA2U'' File:ley3_2.jpg|''DOA2U'' Leifang-ultimate.jpg|''DOA2U'' Lei Fang 3.jpg|''DOA4'' Image:Lei Fang 10.jpg|''DOA4'' File:Lei fang.jpg|''DOA4'' File:DOAX2AquamarineLeiFang.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Lei Fang Render.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Fang Standing.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Fang Sitting.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Fang.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Fang Wings.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Fang Reach.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Fang Harbour.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Fang Walking.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Fang Poolside.jpg|''DOAX2'' Lei Fang 2.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAP Fang 2.jpg|''DOAP'' File:DOAP LeiFang Book.jpg|''DOAP'' File:DOAD Artwork Fang.png|Website Background - DOAD File:DOA5 Poster Leifang.jpg|''DOA5'' File:DOA5 Promo Leifang.jpeg|''DOA5'' DOA5U Leifang Orange.jpg|''DOA5U'' Downloadable Content Images File:DOAD Render Fang 2.jpg|''DOAD'' File:DOAD Render Leifang Trousers.jpg|''DOAD'' File:DOAD Render Leifang Leather.jpeg|''DOAD'' Leifang panda.jpg|''DOA5'' Special Set Lei Fang Special 2.jpg|''DOA5'' Special Set 2 DOA5 Leifang Swimsuit.jpg|''DOA5'' Player's Swimwear Pack 2 LeifangAngel.jpg|''DOA5'' DOA Angels DOA5 Leifang Formal.jpg|''DOA5'' Formal Wear DOA5 Leifang NiceGirls.jpg|''DOA5'' Nice Girls DOA5 Leifang Hotties2.jpg|''DOA5'' Hotties Swimwear Pack 2 DOA5 Leifang Getaway2.jpg|''DOA5'' Hot Getaway Pack 2 DOA5 Leifang Cheerleader.jpg|''DOA5'' Cheerleader DOA5U Leifang CE.jpg|''DOA5U'' Ultimate Sexy DOA5U Leifang School.jpg|''DOA5U'' School Uniform DOA5U Leifang O.jpg|''DOA5U'' Team O Leifang - Halloween.jpg|''DOA5U'' Trick-or-Treat Halloween DOA5U Leifang Sports.jpg|''DOA5U'' Sports Gear DOA5U Leifang Reprint.jpg|''DOA5U'' Legacy DOA5U Leifang Tropical.jpg|''DOA5U'' Tropical Sexy DOA5U Leifang Nurse.jpg|''DOA5U'' Nurse DOA5U Leifang Gym.jpg|''DOA5U'' Training Gear DOA5U Leifang Overalls.jpg|''DOA5U'' Overalls DOA5U Leifang Bedtime.jpg|''DOA5U'' Bath & Bedtime DOA5U Leifang Maid.jpg|''DOA5U'' Maid DOA5U Leifang USB.jpg|''DOA5U'' Ultimate Sexy Bunny DOA5U Leifang Halloween 2014.jpg|''DOA5U'' Halloween Costume 2014 DOA5U Leifang Police.jpg|''DOA5U'' Police Uniform DOA5U Leifang Xmas.jpg|''DOA5U'' Christmas DOA5LR Leifang CE.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Beach Party DOA5LR Leifang Ninja2.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Ninja Clan 2 DOA5LR Leifang SK.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Senran Kagura Mashup Dead-or-alive-5-last-round-7_032001C200806543.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Fighter Force Leifang As Telma.jpeg|''DOA5LR'' Deception Leifang Tamiki Wakaki.jpeg|''DOA5LR'' Costumes by Tamiki Wakaki C 072 04.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Hot Summer Costumes Set B0NKTye.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Falcom Mashup c_074_05.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Halloween 2015 (R set) Ss e20b473bedba84fc13a54b24cd5649205b5804c0 1920x1080.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Schoolgirl Strikers Mobile Game collaboration Costumes (transformed state) C 075 04 1.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Schoolgirl Strikers Mobile Game collaboration Costumes (schoolgirl state) C 076 04.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Designers Choice 2015 Costumes Set C 079 04.jpg|DOA5LR Tatsunoko Mashup Leifang Vday.jpeg|''DOA5LR'' Valentine's Day Set c_083_10.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Samurai Warriors Mashup CiU0jK9U4AAUNsj.jpg|''DOA5LR'' GUST Mash-up C 088 10.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Attack on Titan Mashup C 089 05.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Flower Set 14695520_1335427183135128_515582007572306574_n.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Halloween Costume 2016 C 096 05.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Summer Festival CzZQhb5UQAEqfAD.jpg|''DOA5LR'' AQUAPLUS Collaboration C 098 05.jpg|''DOA5LR'' High Society DLC C4lPpN2UEAAKilS.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Chinese New Year DLC C6Yve-IU0AA NFn.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Arc System Works Costume Set C 101 05.jpg|''DOA5LR'' "Shrine Maiden" DLC C 102 05.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Rodeo Time DCF9xdIUwAALSEu.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Gust Mashup Swimwear C 104 05 1.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Zack Island Swimwear C 104 05 2.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Zack Island Swimwear (transformed) 753553.jpg|DOA5LR Halloween Costume 2017 Pixel Icons DOA1 Arc Lei-Fang Icon.png|''DOA1'' (Arcade) Character Select File:le_icon.gif|''DOA1'' DOA++ Lei-Fang Icon.png|''DOA++'' File:DOA2 Leifang Pixel.png|''DOA2'' ''DOA2: Hardcore'' (NA and EUR) CG Gallery File:Lei_Fang_DOA2.PNG|No. 25 File:Lei Fang DOA2 (2).PNG|No. 26 File:DOA2HG27.jpg|No. 27 File:DOA2HG28.jpg|No. 28 File:DOA2HG29.jpg|No. 29 File:DOA2HG30.jpg|No. 30 File:DOA2HG31.jpg|No. 31 File:DOA2HG32.jpg|No. 32 ''DOA2: Hard*Core'' CG Gallery File:Lei_Fang_DOA2.PNG|No. 21 File:Lei Fang DOA2 (2).PNG|No. 22 File:.png|No. 23 File:DOA2HG28.jpg|No. 24 File:DOA2HG29.jpg|No. 25 File:LeiFanghair.jpg|No. 26 File:DOA2HG31.jpg|No. 27 File:DOA2HG32.jpg|No. 28 ''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate'' CG Gallery File:.png|No. 215 File:.png|No. 216 File:.png|No. 217 File:.png|No. 218 File:DOA2UG220.jpg|No. 219 File:.png|No. 220 File:.png|No. 221 File:DOA2UG223.jpg|No. 222 File:DOA2UG224.jpg|No. 223 File:.png|No. 224 File:.png|No. 225 File:.png|No. 226 File:.png|No. 227 File:.png|No. 228 File:DOA2UG230.jpg|No. 229 File:.png|No. 230 File:.png|No. 231 File:.png|No. 232 File:.png|No. 233 File:.png|No. 234 File:.png|No. 235 File:DOA2UG237.jpg|No. 236 File:DOA2UG238.jpg|No. 237 File:.png|No. 238 File:.png|No. 239 File:.png|No. 240 File:DOA2UG242.jpg|No. 241 File:DOA2UG243.jpg|No. 242 File:.png|No. 243 File:.png|No. 244 File:.png|No. 245 File:.png|No. 246 File:DOA2UG248.jpg|No. 247 File:DOA2UG249.jpg|No. 248 File:DOA2UG250.jpg|No. 249 File:.png|No. 250 File:.png|No. 251 File:.png|No. 252 File:DOA2UG254.jpg|No. 253 File:.png|No. 254 File:.png|No. 255 File:DOA2UG257.jpg|No. 256 File:.png|No. 257 File:.png|No. 258 File:DOA2UG260.jpg|No. 259 File:.png|No. 260 File:.png|No. 261 File:.png|No. 262 File:DOA2UG264.jpg|No. 263 Miscellaneous File:DOA Movie Fang.jpg|Screenshot - DOA: Dead or Alive Category:Character Galleries